bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver Lorvis
Dr. Oliver Lorvis is a client of Penny's who exhibits some of the same traits of each of the guys. His women dating techniques mirror Howard's creepiness, he lives with his mother and thinks that every woman who is nice to him wants to be with him like Raj. He appreciates Sheldon's way with women. He counts the length of a woman's touching him with Mississippi's like Leonard did counting duration of the hug that Penny gave him. He's very lonely and has been known to befriend various celebrities. He is shy and somehow gains crushes on women easily like Raj. In "The Misinterpretation Agitation", the good doctor shows up at Penny's door with flowers to initiate a romantic relationship after she winked at him and held his arm during a sales call. Sheldon notes his present to Leonard who goes to investigate. Leonard explains that she is engaged to him and the doctor walks away upset, so Sheldon invites him in for a hot beverage, which Leonard strongly doesn't approve of. He explains that he is a urologist to the stars and has accumulated an impressive movie memorabilia collection. The guys get an invitation to see his collection which is like being in geek heaven. Sheldon remarks that the Leonard-Penny relationship is doomed, so the doctor locks them in his trophy room and goes after Penny again. walking up the stairs, he meets and connects with Amy falling for her. Penny has them both in and tries to get him to understand how creepy his actions are. Learning about the guys being locked up, she drags him back to his house with him asking about Bernadette on the way out. After the girls rescue the guys, they can't break away from Leonard's record setting "Donkey Kong" while the guys are encouraging him. The good doctor then shows the girls Tobey Maguire's prostate sonogram. Trivia * Lorvis seems to possess traits of all the guys in the group, especially Howard: ** Leonard - He counts Mississippi's when a woman physically touches him. ** Sheldon - They both have a similar mindset in terms of romance. ** Raj - Both men are shy and easily gain a crush on a woman he's "close" to, like Penny and Bernadette. ** Stuart - He's a lonely man who has come into contact with many celebrities. ** Howard - He's a creepy pervert who collects memorabilia, thinks all women want to be with him, and lives with his mother. CRP8.png|Penny trying to explain how creepy the doctor is around women. CRP4.png|Amy gets the flowers. CRP37.png|We both want love. CRP36.png|She (Bernadette) seems nice. CRP34.png|Want to see Tobey Maguire's prostrate exam? CRP30.png|The girls rescue the guys. CRP3.png|That was before I met you. CRP29.png|These guys made passes at Penny and are still eating dinner with us. CRP28.png|I am here to start a romantic relationship with Penny. CRP26.png|She winked at me. CRP25.png|Tea in apartment 4A. CRP24.png|Here is your hot beverage. CRP23.png|Unconditional love is what we all want. CRP21.png|Do they all kid Leonard about Penny? CRP20.png|This is my "Fortess of Solitude". CRP18.png|The Lorvis collection. Nerd heaven. CRP17.png|Knocking on Penny's door. CRP16.png|Sure. CRP15.png|Deliverymen are special people. CRP13.png|Penny is engaged to me. CRP11.png|Penny gets the flowers next. CRP10.png|What beautiful flowers. CRP1.png|I can't accept these. Category:Characters Category:Medical Doctors Category:Season 8 Category:Antagonists Category:Single Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Doctor Category:Season 8 Characters ]